


Letters From the Shire

by Oreocat155338



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Does this count as humor?, Gen, Letters, M/M, Thorin tries to write letters, because BILBO will write letters, idk - Freeform, it'll get better I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: So basically I read the end of A_Winter s Bad Luck Bilbo and asked about writing letters for it (because there's NO WAY Thorin will leave Bilbo,  not when he's just gotten him back) and decided that letters needed to be written.Make sure you guys check out Bad Luck Bilbo before reading this cause it prob won't make much sense otherwise!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Winter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Luck Bilbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361558) by [A_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Winter/pseuds/A_Winter). 



 

_To my dearest comrades of the Company,_

_I have visited Bag End, and what I have found there have convinced me that, rather than the high-stress life of a king with two kingdoms, I would prefer the simple life if a Hobbit._

_Now I know that a Dwarf cannot be a Hobbit, but I have chosen to settle down in the Shire, abdicating my throne to Dis or Fili, whichever of you want it more (though I cannot imagine Dis wanting more than control over what remains of the Blue Mountians)._

_i have no desires to fake my death, but I refuse to travel back to Erebor to give Fili the throne, so, as a trusted friend suggests, we will hold Fili's crowning (presumably) in Rivendell, which will promote peace within our races even more than_ ***from here on out the writing becomes intelligible for the rest of the paragraph***

_On to more pleasant business, once you have delivered the enclosed letter to Dis, you, Fili, shall lead the procession to Rivendell where I will deliver the rest of my news in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Thorin callied Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror_

 

_***_

 

***Below is the translated Khadzul from Thorins second letter***

_To my most treasured sister, Dis._

_I am finally stepping down from the throne. Fili's coronation will be in Rivendell as a chance to garter peace between Elves and Dwarrow (for as Bilbo reminds me, Elrond will not allow his guests to come to harm in his city). Then I shall spend the rest if my life in the Shire safely._

~~_Appearently Smaug isn't all that bad. His nest is in the Shire now and he co-exists with the Hobbits in perfect_ ~~ ~~_harmony. It's weird._~~

_Sometime after the coronation, I will wed Bilbo, and all of Erebors allies will be invited. When the letters are sent out, I would request that while the invitation to attend the wedding comes from a former king of Erebor, none of our allies are obligated to attend it. Bilbo doesn't want anyone to feel forced to come to our wedding (and don't tell him this, but neither do I)._

_I must go, I have taken possession pf the Shires smithy and I have a client._

_Until we meet again,_

_Thorin Oakenshield, best smith of the Blue Mountians_


	2. Bilbo letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets to write a letter! Yay!

***The letter below is written in perfect, flowing Sinderin***

_To my friend, Elrond of Rivendell,_

_It's Bilbo. Bet you weren't expecting to be hearing from me, eh?_

_I have some explaining to do. The Dwarrow all think I'm dead, as did the elves. And I never did anything to prove them wrong._

_I was scared. I didn't want to write to them, only to find out they died in the battle. You see, I saw their deaths in my dreams, so I exchanged my life for their._

_Thats right. I made a deal with Smaug. He was going to make a nest in Mount Doom, but when the mountain blew up after I threw my ring in, the option was nil._

_Besides, Smaug and made another deal that allowed me to chose the location of his next nest, if I threw the ring in. So, obviously, I chose the Shire._

_Smaug isn't all that bad once you get to know him. He's kept the Shire safe since, and has agreed to protect should we need it while he lives here. The agreement works all around, and the hobbits have come to accept it, though they do grumble at times, since Smaug can sense their lies._

_But where was I? Right, the Shire._

_As you know, Thorin recently made a trip to the Shire, and he met Smaug. Nobody died, luckily, and Thorin made a deal with Smaug, agreed to forfeit the throne and any titles that came to it in e change for my freedom, which I gave up my original deal to Smaug._

_Which brings me to the reason I'm writing this letter. Would you be willing to host the coronation in Rivendell? Thorin has no wish to intrude, in fact, if I let him, he'd have it in the Shire, which wouldn't do us any good! But not only would hosting the coronation in Rivendell help with current Dwarrow-elven relations, but Thorin would even owe you one!  
_

_Not to mention Rivendell is probably safer than the Shire, even given that we have a dragon. Really, it's your choice, and one that I know yo will think about._

_Sincerely,_

_Bilbo Baggins, of Thorins Company and the Shire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to write Elronds return letter, though with the first chapters letters, we already know his answer.


	3. Letters TO the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus we get a reply from Dis, as well as Elrond. They didn't actually arrive at the same time but....

***Intercepted one the way from Erebor to the Shire***

_My stupid brother,_

_I swear to Mahal if I have to fix another one of your messes I will kill you._

_Now, on to the news you sent to me, there is NO way I will be taking the throne. Never mind that every time you left searching for your burglar you left me in charge._

_Yes, it was technically Fili, but who do you think was behind the mountain still being standing? ~~Don't you dare tell me you hoped it wouldn't be so you could chase after your burglar to your hearts content!!!~~_

_Speaking of the burglar, I thought that the dragon took him? And why would he be in the Shire? Please tell me you dealt with **that**  at least. We are children of Durin, finding the beast that took our home from us for neigh a century and letting him live? We'd be the laughingstock of the Dwarven culture for generations to come!_

~~_Please, please, tell me you know what you're doing in leaving Fili the crown. He doesn't have the experience needed to take the throne._~~

_With affection for her stupid brother,_

_Dis, daughter of Thrain._

 

***Found in one of the many cupboards in Bag End***

_Bilbo Baggins, son of my dearest Hobbit-Friend,_

_I do not blame you for being scared that you lost your friends. In fact, it is something I found myself worrying about with your mother._

_But you were the reason behind Mount Doom's explosion? When you threw your ring in? Bilbo, I believe that you stumbled upon the One Ring of Sauron - and by destroying it, you have destroyed the worst calamity that this age as seen, Sauron himself._

_Now, as to you making a deal with Smaug to ensure your friends survival - I am not truly surprised at that. Even with what little I knew if your friendship with the Dwarrow, I could see that you would throw your life away for theirs._

_Besides, I received a letter from my sons after the battle, explaining what Thorin told them of your actions. They vowed to find you alive, if at all possible. I shall send them to the Shire just after this letter if sent._

_As to your question, Thorin may have Fili's coronation here in Rivendell. Depending on how long you wish to marry him after that, I will consider allowing them to stay as they wait - though as a Hobbit I presume you'd want to host the Company? - Should they agree._

_As much as I enjoyed learning of your survival - and impending marriage to a certain dwarf King? - the hour is late and I have to be going._

_Farewell, Bilbo Baggins_

_A long life to you,_

_Elrond of Imladris_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Ask and ye shall receive!
> 
> But seriously, this is actually something I enjoy writing, so probably/maybe another update this week? Idk, but this isn't done until AT LEAST the official marriage invitations.


	4. Chapter 4

***Written by Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, edited by Balin, son of Fundin, and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire***

_To Dain, Thandruil, Bard, ~~and any other allies of Erebor that I am forgetting~~ and the kings and lords of the other Dwarven kingdoms. ~~~~_

_Please join me in Rivendell for my sister-sons coronation for the second week of Lotesse (the festivities shall begin three days before Durins Day, and the coronation shall occur three days after)._

_After that, you may leave, though it is recommended you stay for the post-crowning festivities, after which I have another announcement to make to my former allies._

_Please note that Hobbits - they are traditionally called halflings, but they are half of nothing! - shall be attending, as without one of their own Erebor would still be held by the dragon, Smaug. Take care not to offend them, or your invitation to the after-crowning festivities shall be revoked. ~~That is not too harsh a punishment! Were it up to me I would declare war upon them!~~_

_Yours truly,_

_Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, ~~soon-to-be-former~~ King Under the Mountian_

 

* * *

***Written after the coronation of Fili, son of Vili, by Bilbo Baggins***

_To Beorn, Thranduil, Bard, The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Elrond, and my many other friends,_

_I realize that some of you are still mad at me for not writing, but I have explained why I did as I did, and this is no place for such squabbles!_

_I am writing to formally invite you, my friends, to the Shire for my wedding to Thorin II Oakenshield, occurring the second week of Wedmath, by Shire reckoning. By your calanders, that would be July 24th to Auguest 6th. Due to this being celebrated both the Hobbit way and the Dwarvish way, we will need the time._

_None of you are have to come, though seeing you - or a representive - would be nice. I would appreciate it if you sent back an RSVP letting us know if you are coming, so I know how many presents to bring._

_And keep in mind that no one is to attack any of the Shires residents, no matter how angry you are at them._

_Sincerely,_

_Bilbo Baggins of Bag End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I put the date in our time on there, but the only calendar that resembled ours was the Hobbit calendar - I couldn't really make heads nor tails of the other calendars.
> 
> As for the date of the coronation, I can only assume that Lotesse is something similar to May, so I'm going to go with that


	5. Chapter 5

***** **Written shortly after the wedding of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield***

_My dearest sister, Dis,_

_I regret that circumstances in the Mountian prevented you from coming to my wedding - Hobbits know how to party better than even Dwarrow! As I write, I reflect on the reason I visited the Shire in the first place._

_I have my regrets about that visit - namely that I insulted Bilbo and even after he joined the Company it took dramatic circumstances to get me to treat him civilly._

_i have no regrets, however,about meeting Bilbo. I know you have only met him once, but I do not recall you ever telling me of your opinion of him._

_My deepest condolences,_

_Thorin, best blacksmith of Erebor and the Blue Mountians_

 

 

 

***Written by Lebolia Sackenville-Baggins, found crumpled and in her trash***

_Thorin bloody Oakenshield,_

_Of all the thing I wish upon you, it's your death I desire the most. I absolutely despise you -_

_Why, if Bilbo had not return from your "adventure" then I would have Bag End! Than, as thre years passed, we saw no dwarf - none, at all! - though Bilbo brought a dragon along with him._

_And then you arrive, and marry him._

_You, who have not known him more much longer than a year! I have heard from my cousin about how you treated him on that journey - you do not deserve him - and the dwarves traveling through spoke of a Battle occurring at that Mountian you brought him to._

_But after your arrival, he took me out of his will. I will never get Bag End because of you, Thorin Oakenshield._

 

_You are a lowly blacksmith, not worthy of Bag End!_

 

_With Hatred,_

_Lebolia Sackenville-Baggins_

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing with Dis where he signed his name is something I hc to be some sort of inside joke between them, or maybe just a nickname that they use for him I dunno


End file.
